Fatal Attraction
by Fae2135
Summary: “It’s terribly dangerous to need anyone the way I need you. Let yourself need someone like that, and before you know it, it becomes impossible to exist without them.” My contribution to TWC the Wicked Challenge. See prompt inside. Oneshot, bookverse.


**A/N: My contribution to the Wicked Challenge, hosted by WickedJelly and Bombalurinasara. This oneshot was written based on the following prompt:**

_**Challenge Three:**_

_**Write a one-shot Fiyero/Elphaba romance. Whether their relationship is in its beginnings or has fully blossomed, it doesn't matter. Must contain something similar to the phrase, "wildest dreaming(s)" and the word "moonlight," but loosely.**_

**And so, without further gilding the lily, and with no more ado (to quote Geoffery Chaucer from the movie "A Knight's Tale"), I give you my first piece ever written for a contest… .: drumroll :. "Fatal Attraction!"**

**Disclaimer: If I really have to tell you that Wicked isn't mine, then maybe you and Glinda should start hanging out together. I bet you'd get along really well. (And if you don't get what I mean, you're even blonder than you look.)**

**xXxXx**

They were lying spent in her bed one night after a particularly passionate session of lovemaking, huddled together under the thin blanket, though it provided very little in the way of actual warmth. She was curled up in his arms, resting comfortably against his chest, and he thought that she was very nearly asleep. He had almost dozed off himself, when her voice pulled him back from the hazy border between sleeping and wakefulness.

"You know, you're incredibly dangerous to me," she whispered, her fingertips lazily tracing the blue diamonds inked into his bare skin, trailing along the outlines with the lightest touch imaginable.

"How's that, Fae?" he murmured back.

"You make me forget."

"What do I make you forget?"

"Everything."

He brushed a lock of hair, still damp with sweat, away from her face, letting his hand linger a moment against the emerald skin that felt as soft and supple as silk beneath his fingers. "Everything? That's awfully vague."

"Mmm." She laughed a little, and for a minute or two it appeared he was going to get no further explanation. Then she shifted slightly so that she could reach up to caress his cheek, and explained, "When I'm with you, Yero my hero, nothing else seems to matter. It all disappears. The only thing that's real is you and me."

"And that's dangerous?"

"Yes, my sweet. Devastatingly so."

"I don't understand."

"You make me forget who I am," she elaborated. "All my mistakes, the things I've done… you make them vanish with a single touch. With you it's hard to remember that I'm not beautiful, not able to be loved, that I don't deserve this, any of it. Never in my wildest dreamings could I have ever imagined anything as good as this. As you."

"Neither could I, my Fae." He found her lips with his in a sweet, unhurried kiss.

"I swore to myself I'd never do this," she said quietly, pulling away after a minute or two.

"Do what?" he wondered.

"Need someone this way. Become dependent."

The thought of her needing anyone or anything other than herself caused him to chuckle lightly. "Of all the ways I can think of to describe you, 'dependent' is the very last one that comes to mind."

"You give me far too much credit, Yero. I'm not as solitary and self-reliant as all that."

"Aren't you?"

In response, she raised her head slightly to press a lingering kiss over his heart. "You mean much more to me than I let on a lot of the time. And that's another reason why you're such a danger to me."

The admission startled him – he was unaccustomed to her being so candid about what she felt were her weaknesses. "Because you need me," he completed her thought, suddenly understanding.

"Desperately," she agreed. "It's terribly dangerous to need anyone the way I need you. Let yourself need someone like that, and before you know it, it becomes impossible to exist without them."

He trailed his fingertips along the curve of her bare shoulder, breathing in the now-familiar scent of her, a combination of the slightly sweet, spicy-smelling oil she used to keep clean and something else that was uniquely her. "I think I know what you mean."

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I can't help worrying that one day I'll be waiting for you and you simply won't come. That you'll just be… gone."

"That will never happen," he assured her earnestly, pulling her closer. "You're not going to lose me, Fae. I promise."

She cuddled into him, unconvinced. "Don't make promises you can't keep, my sweet. Things can happen. Things that neither of us can control," she reminded him, and he thought he felt her shudder very slightly.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and conceded, "I guess that's true. But I don't necessarily think that's something to worry about. If you ask me, it just means that we should make the most of the time we have together, whether it's only tonight or the rest of our lives."

She said nothing for a few moments, which, coming from her, he took as a sign of agreement. Then she scooted away from him with a sigh and rolled onto her back, tugging him on top of her. "Make me forget, Yero my hero…" she pleaded. He was more than happy to oblige.

Later they were curled up together as before, exhausted, shivering a little as the cold air quickly dried their sweat. He ran his hand over the smooth, inviting skin of her back, and she made a small contented sound and settled herself more comfortably against him. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of holding her in his arms, still slightly amazed that she allowed him to do so. He had almost drifted off again, but just as he was falling asleep he remembered something he had wanted to ask her before. He opened his eyes to look at the dark head pillowed on his chest.

"What did you mean earlier?" he wondered.

She blinked up at him drowsily. "What are you talking about?"

"All of that you said about things we can't control. What were you getting at, Fae?"

"Oh, that." She waved a hand dismissively. "Forget I said anything. You really shouldn't let my fits of unnecessary paranoia upset you."

"I've never known you to be paranoid without good reason," he countered. "What are you worried is going to happen?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Everything's fine, Yero. Really," she insisted, and he wondered whether she was assuring him or herself. Then she sat up to look him square in the eye, illuminated in stark relief by the cold winter moonlight streaming in from above. "Only I wonder," she said, as the stars peered through the crazy frost pattern on the skylight, "I wonder if you should get out of town before Lurlinemas Eve…"

**xXxXx**

**In case you're wondering, yes, the last line (starting from "Only I wonder…" to the end) is taken directly from the novel. It seemed like an appropriate way to end the thing, plus I felt that it made the piece seem more like it could have been included in the novel by defining a specific point within the book when it would have occurred. (Heh, listen to me trying to sound all authoressy and sophisticated. I'm really just incurably lazy and couldn't be bothered to come up with something original.)**

**Visit WickedJelly's profile after March 4 to read all the entries for the Wicked Challenge. Or go there now to see all five prompts and the rules. Heck, you could even submit a story yourself! And after you've read them, send her a PM to vote for your favorite! Only one vote per person is allowed. The challenge ends March 18. So don't forget to come and vote, or my green witch and her pack of flying monkeys shall torment you until you do.**


End file.
